Sachem Goes To Harvard
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: This was written in response to a request I received a while ago for a story about Sachem going to college. It takes place within the Sesshomaru & Comrades Part IV: Sesshomaru & Sachem story during the idle months before Takekiku was born. Please R


The time had come for Sachem to return to school and resume the life of a normal student. Sachem's mother, Alicia Kensington, and his father, Lord Sesshomaru, explained their intentions of having another baby, and Sachem was glad he could get awayfrom hometo sort out his thoughts.

Sachem decided he liked the idea of a sibling, but the idea of Sesshomaru as it's father irked him. 'He didn't want me, but he wants this one?' Sachem looked out the window of his plane and thought about his childhood without his father.

As the cab from the airport pulled up to his campus he was still thinking and searching within himself to find an answer to 'Why does he want another child? Why not me?'

Sachem greeted his roommate with a handshake and a nod. They briefly talked about their trips and his roommate Thomas said "Sachem, you look…different."

"Yeah?" said Sachem. He sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled out some socks from one of his bags and tossed them in an open drawer.

Thomas "I think you look older or something." Thomas then joked "Awwwwwwww my little Sachem is growing up! Coochi goochi gooo!"

Sachem sent his roommate a Sesshomaru-esque glare and shut the boy up quickly. Sachem said "I'm in no mood. My parents want to have another child."

Thomas was ignorant of Sachem's home life. He was only aware that his roommate was heir to a powerful Japanese family, and that he was probably the only Asian on campus. "Hey, Sachem, you have an accent" said Thomas.

Sachem held back an insult and laughed "Hmhm"

Thomas was born and bred in Boston society and yet still had the local middle class accent.

Sachem simply said "I spent the summer on my father's estate outside Tokyo. I guess speaking Japanese day in and day out has had an effect on my English skills."

Sachem and Tom finished unpacking in time for dinner and decided to get something to eat. The boys weren't freshman anymore and felt more confident as they strode across the lawn.

They made it to the cafeteria and selected their food from a line and found a seat at a table they often sat at the previous year.

While Sachem was forcing down a fork full of rice he smelled something; another demon.

Thomas said "Hmf. What are _they_ doin' here?"

Sachem saw a group of young men approaching their table. Sachem asked "Who are they?" as he went back to his meal.

Thomas whispered "They're the Delta Mu Nu's!"

Sachem was not concerned with frats during his freshman year and didn't do any research into them, but Sachem knew this group that was approaching him was made up entirely of demons. 'Clever' thought Sachem DMN's. DeMoN's.' "Hmhmhmhm"

Tom whispered as some of the DMN's got bottles of water "They're the kind of group who comes to their pledges. They don't do any rushes or any thing! They just show up and hand you a pledge pin. Do you think they're here for me? I mean maybe they heard that I was looking to pledge and stuff and I went to all those rushes. They must be here for me!"

Sachem knew they were there for him. He pushed his food around his plate and asked "So what happens if you say no?"

"I think those students usually end up transferring or something because no one ever sees them after inductions."

"Inductions? What's that?" asked Sachem watching the DMN's in the reflection on the window behind his roommate.

"God Sachem, don't you know anything? It's when Greeks decide to let you start pledging. You get pinned officially and stuff. You are inducted into the frat or sorority as an official member."

"Oh" Sachem took a drink of his juice and was disgusted by the overpowering sweetness. "Its when they begin the torture."

"yes…NO No!" said Tom trying to correct himself.

Sachem laughed at his friend's defense of hazing. The DMN's approached the table. Thomas stood, full well expecting the DMN brothers to hand him the pin. The brother's lined up next to the table and stared down at Sachem. They tossed a pin onto Sachem's tray which was still full of food.

Sachem picked up the pin and examined it. It was a circle half black and half red. The DMN's were about to leave when Sachem said "You realize that I'm only… half…interested, right?"

Sachem continued to examine the pin. The leader of their group said "We are well aware of the…nature…of your interest." Then they walked away.

Sachem put the pin in his pants pocket and continued to push the food around his plate, glad that his roommate didn't notice he hadn't eaten much.

Tom was too focused on the pin Sachem so casually slid into his pocket. "Sachem! S-s-s-s-SACHEM!"

Sachem stood up and picked up his tray. "Let's get back to the room. I'm feeling uneasy here." He then walked towards the trash and deposited an entire dinner. Tom scrambled to get his things together and chased after his roommate.

Sachem stood just outside the door and Tom finally caught up. "How? You never expressed any interest in in in in Greek life!"

"I believe my father was a DMN" said Sachem recalling a small memento in his father's study. 'Oh, that's right! He wasn't just a brother…' Sachem recalled a picture of his father with other suspiciously good looking men wearing a blazer with the DMN crest on it. '…he was some kind of founder' he recalled.

"You're a legacy?" said Tom.

Sachem cocked his head at his friend and said "Huh?"

Tom smacked his own face and spun around in disbelief. "You really don't know _anything_ about Greek life, do you?"

"The only thing I know about them is that they wear letters on their chests and drink. Though I don't think that's what my father intended when he founded the organization."

"Founded? The DMNs? Unlikely my friend. They were founded like over a hundred and something years ago."

Sachem had forgotten that his roommate didn't know his true heritage. "Right" laughed Sachem. "That would just be ridiculous. Come on lets go, I want you to tell me more."

"No, Sachem, if you're father was a DMN then you should talk to him about it, then pass on some of that info to me!" he smiled. "They're really selective. I had no idea you had any Greek in you! Hahahaha."

Once they made it back to their room Sachem got on the phone to his father. He sat on the edge of his bed and hooked up his hear piece as he dialed the holo-phone. He trusted Tom, but wanted to keep the conversation private. The image of his father behind his desk in his Tokyo office came through clearly. Sachem spoke in Japanese. "Chichioya?"

"Sachem. Have the DMN's approached you yet?" asked Lord Sesshomaru bluntly.

"Yes-but-I…"

"What?" said Sesshomaru frustrated his son was not as forthright as himself.

"Well…never mind." 'I wanted to know how he knew, but he's Sesshomaru! He knows it all. I shouldn't' even question it.'

"You have seen my pin. You knew about my connection to them" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but it didn't really jump to the forefront, you know?" Sachem lay back on the bed and held the phone over him.

"You were aware of the fact that I founded that organization, but you were just not conscious of it touching your existence" said his father glancing at the hologram computer screen just out of Sachem's view.

"Uh, yeah." 'He certainly has a way with words.'

"Mm. No matter. You are aware now. The question is, what task will you be assigned? The harder it is the higher your status in the group is, however if it is too hard you will always bare the shame."

"Oh my God! Chichioya, what did you have to do?"

"I founded the group" said Sesshomaru succinctly.

"So…nothing?" asked Sachem, anticipating his father would explain the situation.

"I did something. After we demons came together I proposed the idea of accomplishing harrowing tasks to give us rank."

"Well, what task did you have to do?"

On the other end, in his office in Tokyo, Sesshomaru thought back to the single most humiliating moment of his life. He stood atop a poker table in a knee length lacy pink dress and bonnet. The dean of the school and his two poker buddies threw poker chips at Sesshomaru and he was to catch them in his skirt like an apron. Every time the youkai lifted it to catch a chip the three men got a good laugh out of getting a look under Sesshomaru's skirt.

This was not the task which he was so highly esteemed for. Not only did Sesshomaru eliminate the morally bankrupt dean and his two most powerful cronies, but he walked away with a large sum of money to put into the DMN treasury.

Of course the details of the event were swept away with the bodies and no one knew of the methods that Sesshomaru employed to gain entrance into such a highly secure Vegas suite. It was no matter. He emerged from the suite in a fine suit and the sweet red scent of bloody revenge dripping from his talons…and a sprig of pink lace sticking out of his briefcase.

Sesshomaru was the only survivor of that night and would take his secrets with him into infinity. "I was asked to gain retribution from those who had wronged demons in the past" he explained to his son.

"Wh-wh-what kind of …retribution?"

"You really must stop stuttering Sachem, you sound like a simpleton."

"I'm sorry Chichioya, it's just so foreign to me."

"Get used to it. You will have to perform a task. Over the years I am assuming the tasks have become less intense. Still, they are to be taken seriously. It is an old and proud organization. I am glad that you are taking an interest in it."

Sachem rested his head on his arm and wriggled until he was comfortable. "I really don't have much of a choice. I heard that those who refuse are never seen on campus again. I am assuming this also means they aren't seen anywhere else either."

Sesshomaru looked at his son through the monitor and said nothing.

Sachem noticed his father's silence and thought 'Uh oh, I just insulted him. He probably is all _'Why wouldn't my son want to be a part of my organization?'_ Crap.' "Chichioya, I, I just don't know anything about it. I am interested, but…"

"Do not tell me my son is afraid of anything" said the youkai not inviting a challenge.

"It's not that, it's just that everything is shrouded in mystery and I like to know my surroundings."

"That is wise, but you should learn to take more risks. You will not advance unless you take on more than what you have in the present."

"Yes, Chichioya. I will pledge."

"You may contact me if you require anything."

'In other words he's around if I need him.' Sachem smiled and said "Thank you Chichioya."

"Good luck" said the Lord with a confident nod.

"Thanks. G'bye." Sachem dropped the phone and looked at the ceiling. He asked Tom "What do you think they'll do to me?"

"Shit Sachem, I don't know. I have no idea what they do to their pledges. They are sometimes seen in the forest at night in long black cloaks. Some people say they move with super human speed, but come on. They're cool, but they're only human, you know?"

Sachem nodded. "I know." 'Boy do I ever.'

Tom said "Well, you'll find out. I know you can't tell me and all, but I'll help you if I can. They should be by one of these nights to pick you up. Then it will all begin."

"I'm sorry Tom, if this nonsense disturbs you. I've heard stories about guys who flunk out during pledging but also how it affects their roommates."

"Don't worry. If Delta Sigma Phi lets me pledge then we'll be in the same boat!"

Sachem thought 'Hardly the same, but…' "Hey, look…I'm sorry that they didn't give you the pin. I know what this kind of thing means to you."

"Hey don't start that. You're not a brother yet!" said Tom as he nudged his roommate.

As a matter of fact, it was that very night that the DMN's came for Sachem. Sachem lay flat on his back pretending to sleep when they arrived. Nearly a dozen black clad figures snuck into the room nearly silently. The flapping of their cloaks on an imperceptible breeze was the only sound Sachem heard.

He opened his eyes and looked around at them as they surrounded his bed. Something inside him told him not to move. They picked him up and threw him into a large black bag and tied it shut. It was made of velvet like their cloaks. Sachem didn't even grasp. He knew they wouldn't kill him. 'Pfft. That would just be suicide…unless mom and dad have another child…' It was a bit irrational for Sachem to think his parents would replace him, but he wasn't in the most stable circumstance.

The group dumped him out onto a cold stone surface. It was dark, but Sachem's super senses kept him alert to all the sounds and smells in the room. One of the cloaked demons lit a torch and the room lit up.

Sachem found himself sitting in the middle of a circular room surrounded by the same demons that approached him in the cafeteria.

Sachem stood and straightened his collar. He had 'fallen asleep' fully dressed. He thought of what his father would do and dusted off his clothing. He looked at his captors with contempt and waited for them to make a move.

One of them stepped forward and dropped his hood. "Welcome Sachem. We are glad to welcome you into our organization. For years, since the Lord Sesshomaru founded us, we have pursued the advancement of our own kind. I would like to explain to you that even though we are grateful to your father's extraordinary contributions we cannot go easy on you."

Sachem's stomach turned, but his face nor his body flinched. "Understandable."

Another demon stepped forward and removed the hood of his cloak. "You will endure the norms of fraternity pledging, however, unlike the other houses you will be required to finish one last task."

Sachem realized this was what his father was talking about. "What will you have me do?" asked the half demon with an unconcerned look that he inherited from his father.

The second demon brother said "We cannot tell you. You will find out the last night…also known as hell night!" the demon brother laughed a little, pulled up his hood and stepped back into the circle.

The first demon resumed explaining that they would be back for him and that he had to find his own way back to the dormitory. Each demon brother then pulled out a small pill and smacked them into the floor. Smoke sprayed into the air and covered the brother's escape.

Sachem picked up the torch and found a rickety wooden door. He walked out to find the sun had risen and he had twenty minutes to get to class. He walked up some old cement steps and into some tall grass. There was one tree that shaded him from the sun and allowed his eyes to adjust. There was a small meadow and the tree line of the forest.

Sachem leapt to the roof of house he walked out of and then hopped straight into the air to get an aerial view of where he was. Once he gained his bearings (which were not far off from where he suspected he was) he ran with the speed of a demon, back to his dormitory to prepare for class.

For weeks the brothers would come in the middle of the night, silently, slipping Sachem into the large black bag and dragging him to different locations and asked him to display his demon abilities. The brothers were secretly impressed by Sachem's power, especially because he was supposedly half human. Sachem's demon powers exceeded most of the demon brothers' so the challenges weren't so challenging for their one and only pledge.

One evening Sachem was dumped out of the bag next to the tallest tree on campus. It was deep in the forest. There was a red cloth tied to the top of the tree. His task was to retrieve the cloth before sunrise. Sachem did one vertical leap, hung unnaturally in the air for a moment and returned with the cloth.

The brothers were stunned. Sachem suddenly understood what his father meant when he spoke of 'lesser demons.' The son of Sesshomaru knew he had powers that humans did not, but he did not know where he stood in comparison to other demons. His father was an extraordinary creature and Sachem was beginning to understand just how amazing his father was and what incredible powers he himself had inherited.

Sachem said "When you find a task that might be a challenge find me. Until then, these ridiculous games are a waste of time…" he began to walk towards the full moon and said over his shoulder "…and an insult to my father's legacy."

Three nights later the group returned to Sachem's room. He was not pretending to sleep anymore. Tom was often out to early hours enduring harsh punishment of his fraternity. Tom did not have the tolerance for his hazing that Sachem did.

On this evening the brothers were ready to scoop him up in the velvet bag but Sachem was tired of the game. He flashed his red eyes and the feral look stopped his brothers in their tracks. Sachem said "This better be worth my time."

They looked at each others unsure of how to approach the situation. Sachem sighed and said "I will get in the bag for traditions sake."

They brought him to the same room that he did the first night they took him. He stood and looked at them. The pledge master stepped forward and pulled out a match. "You have to say the Greek alphabet before this match burns your pretty little mouth!"

They lit the match and Sachem took it in his teeth. Sachem took in one deep breath and said"Alpha-beta-gamma-delta-epsilon-zeta-eta-theta-iota-kappa-lambda-mu-nu-xi-omicron-pi-rho-sigma-tau-upsilon-phi-chi-psi-omega." Sachem spit out the match with little ceremony leaving the brothers stunned.

One of the brothers said "But…how did he?" another brother finished the thought "We didn't tell him to prepare for this!"

He stopped and turned around to look at this time. "I'm bilingual to begin with. Greek was a snap compared to Japanese." Then he walked out and left the brothers racking their brains for something that would challenge Sachem. They were beginning to feel that they were lesser demons. They had been told that they were the cream of the crop and each night they tried to impress this upon their new and only pledge they were made to feel like the half demons.

It made them wonder about what kind of demon Lord Sesshomaru really was…and what immense power Sachem had inherited. It all came down to what would challenge the lord of a such a powerful youkai with such extraordinary powers and exquisite tastes. One of the brothers had an idea.

The next evening Tom was again dragged off by a mob of hooded young human men. The stench of Tom's previous excursions the evening before had hardly worn off and Sachem pitied his human roommate's trials.

This night the DMN's came to Sachems room and they danced the same dance as the night before. Sachem made it clear it was his choice to get into the bag and be carried to their destination. When they arrived Sachem could already smell the scent of motor car oil and he smirked.

They let out the half-inuyoukai and presented him with his task. The brothers were proud of themselves, feeling they were clever. They presented Sachem with a car. A nearly completely disassembled car. He was to rebuild it.

Sachem had already pieced the pieces together in his mind. Working on cars was always a hobby and hanging out in his father's garage of classic cars on the estate sharpened his skills concerning automotive engineering.

Sachem stepped forward and picked up a greasy pipe with his thumb and forefinger and examined its condition. He was careful not to get the dirt on his pants and jacket. He dropped the pipe on the concrete floor of the garage and stood taking one last inventory of the parts by the starlight.

"You've got an hour" said one of the brothers as they chuckled to themselves leaving Sachem, to clean up, what they thought was an impossible mess.

He asked "Are all the parts here?"

One of the brothers called out "Just what it had before we took it apart!"

They left Sachem in the garage to complete the task. Sachem took a deep breath and took off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves and drew upon his demon powers to increase the speed with which he worked. When Sachem was completed a mere thirty minutes later he gladly took the time to comb his hair, straighten his shirt, and put on his jacket. He tried to decide on what pose he would strike upon his brother's return and once he decided he took out one of his text books to begin studying for one of his upcoming exams.

His excellent memory helped him in class to begin with, but he was relying on it more than ever. Sachem was also thankful that he did not need sleep. He used the time between class and pledge time to study. After his call-outs he was not fatigued and could, if necessary, return to his studies.

Tom was not doing as well as he should during his pledging, but he was still doing better than most in class. Tom was naturally gifted with strong intellect, and was an above average student to begin with. So when his grades slipped, it meant he was merely getting average grades.

Sachem was disappointed in his experience, and hoped for a daring mission or wild encounter to be the final task of Hell Night. He suspected otherwise. He made a note to call his father and get his advice.

When the brothers returned and found Sachem lazing in the backseat of the assembled car they could no longer hide their shock. One of the brothers took both of his hands, rubbed his head, and messed up his own hair in astonishment. Slack jawed awe was how the others expressed their disbelief.

Sachem closed his book as he finished his assigned chapter and got out of the car. "You should do more research into your pledges. This will be something I will change once I accomplish your final challenge…if you dare even call it that." Sachem opened the door and looked back at the band of demons who thought they had him. He told them "You continue to shame my family. I can't even imagine what my father would do to you if he knew how weak you have all become" and he left his elder brothers with their own aggravated fury.

They knew he was right. And what's worse, they knew he was the only one who could come in and change it all.

After a few more failed attempts at challenging Sachem, the pledge period finally finished in Hell Night. Sachem wondered on what type of trial his father had to endure and what task was awaiting him. He saw a group of young men trudging through the Old Yard on his walk and could smell Tom among them. 'That must be the Delta boys doing their annual scavenger hunt' he thought as he walked towards the Memorial Church on campus.

Sachem arrived to the appointed place at the appointed time and felt that he may truly be challenged on this night. He opened the Church door and walked down the red carpeted aisle towards the group of cloaked figures at the end.

Starlight filtered into the church windows and the pledge master stepped forward keeping his hood hiding his fine features. "We have found something that will challenge you."

Sachem held back the urge to roll his eyes. No one was laughing, and it made Sachem feel a little uneasy. Sachem then felt a strange vibration in his chest where his father had inserted the chip of the Tetsusaiga. 'There must be a truly powerful demon here' he thought.

The half moon of DMN brothers parted to reveal a short table sitting in lamp light. A slender figure stood behind it shrouded in darkness. The pledge master said "You shall be challenged by this demon. Please, sit at the table."

Sachem walked towards the silhouette and kneeled at the low table. Sachem had become accustomed to kneeling during his time in Japan. The slender figure stepped forward and kneeled across from Sachem at the table. Sachem barely hid his shock at the demon whom he faced.

The pledge master spoke and said "Sachem, meet your opponent, an alumni brother of the DMN's.

Sachem took a mental deep breath and said "I see. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Menomaru." Sachem was aware of his father's dealings with the moth demon and of the type of relationship between Meno and Lord Sesshomaru. Menomaru and Sesshomaru were not the best of friends, and Sesshomaru continually defeated Meno every time the moth demon challenged the inuyoukai. All in all Meno was the last person Sachem expected or wanted to challenge.

Sachem eyed his opponent and asked the pledge master "What is the challenge?"

"Tiddlywinks" responded the pledge master.

Sachem was taken aback and wasn't quite sure if the pledge master was serious. "Tiddlywinks? What are you talking about?"

You must challenge brother Menomaru playing Tiddlywinks.

"Tiddlywinks?" asked Sachem, unbelieving that his Hell Night would be spent playing a children's game with his father's serious business rival.

"Yes Tiddlywinks" confirmed the pledge master.

"Why this game? Is it because it is completely random?" asked Sachem.

"We know it appears this way, but it isn't" replied the pledge master.

Sachem was intrigued by how they came to this idea and said "Please, explain."

The pledge master said "No. You must play without that knowledge."

Sachem blinked thinking 'It is totally random. They must be doing this to distract me.' He took a look at his opponent as they began to set up the board. Sachem thought 'They know my father and Meno aren't on friendly terms. This would be distracting solely due to that. Secondly we are in a church. Another distraction is that we are demons and therefore do not belong in a church.'

Meno gathered his plastic chips as did Sachem. Meno did not say a word and only looked Sachem up and down with garnet eyes. Sachem did not speak to Meno much nor really look at him.

Meno on the other hand was distracted with how similar Sachem looked to a younger Sesshomaru. Meno had grown up with Sesshomaru, both as young lords in powerful lands, and could see the powerful youkai shining through in Sachem. The moth demon wondered if Sachem had the same shrewd brain as his father.

Sachem identified all the distracters and eliminated them. Then it came time to play. Sachem realized he had no idea **how** to play. He quickly said "Brother Menomaru, please, you may make the first move."

Meno nodded thinking he was simply receiving proper deference for being an elder, however it was so Sachem could see how to play the game. After Meno popped one of his chips, Sachem realized he still had no idea how to play. He could not pretend. Sachem then asked "Is there a pamphlet with instructions for this game?"

The DMN brothers laughed. The pledge master said "Well well well. Between your boyhood piano lessons and your exotic martial arts training you forgot to learn Tiddlywinks. I'm sorry Sachem, but we cannot hand the instructions to you, you must retrieve them."

Sachem was irritated. He wanted tonight to be a triumph and a night where he proved his worth. If the instructions were tied to the top of a tree he would be very disappointed. "Where are they?"

The pledge master said "You must find it. It is a single sheet of paper. I can only give you one clue: it is on this campus."

"How many of you know where it is?" asked the pledge.

"You are the only one of us who does not know where it is. You have until 8am tomorrow to find the instructions. If you do indeed find it you may then play the game. Of course you must best Brother Menomaru in Tiddlywinks."

"Or…?" asked Sachem realizing any physical punishments they dolled out to him would have no meaning bcause of his healing factor. 'Plus…' he thought 'I know could take them at any time with my light whips.'

"Or you will be the shamed one in the house. Now, Sachem, I know that you, son of the Lord Sesshomaru, understand the gravity of the situation now. The shamed one not only carries that horrid title – it would be especially smarting for the son of the founder to be the one to carry it – but the shamed one has duties. Mainly they are cleaning duties: the bathroom, the party room, the bed sheets—"

"In other words all the vile things that must be done in the frat house." 'Shit. I think I would prefer to take a beating to a smudge to my or Chichioya's honor. Moreso Chichioyas…I don't think I'd recover from any _beating_ he gave me.'

"Yes" said the pledge master.

Sachem stood from the low table and headed out the door determined to find the paper with the Tiddlywinks instructions.

Sachem used his demon speed to search the crevices of the old buildings and found that he indeed did have the talent to fly like his father. He had to work quickly, discreetly, and with total concentration. He needed to check every portion of the campus, under every rock and in every room, but without anyone seeing him or his special abilities. Normally his attempts at being discreet about his powers was not so difficult. Most people were in bed when he was out pledging, however this was Hell Night. Every pledge on campus was out and about trying to finish up the last night of their pledge period.

He used his newfound talent to search wide swaths of land surrounding the campus. He checked dorms and ran in and out of his friends rooms. He began to become harried looking. He was letting his composure go. Sachem was getting desperate over the idea of his father's honor. Sachem didn't want to be any more of a stain on his father's reputation than he already felt he was.

Sachem made it back to his own room noting how close it was to sunrise. He looked out his room's window and saw other pledges for both fraternities and sororities running frantically around the campus in search of various articles, clues, and people. Sachem felt doubt. 'I cannot be the shamed one. I CANNOT!' He imagined his father turning his back on him and taking a baby, his newest imaginary sibling, from his mothers arms. _"Keep that shamed one away from this child. He will taint it."_

"_Yes sir!"_ said Alicia with a salute.

Sachem's ridiculous, but worrisome, image faded as his roommate Tom burst through the door screaming "I'M IN I'M IN! THEY FUCKING LET ME IN EARLY!"

After seeing Sachem's dour mood a drunken Tom started to prattle on about his escapades. Sachem all but gave up on becoming the shamed one until he tuned back into what Tom was saying "…so she taped it to the bottom of her desk! I was like, bitch that's cheating, and she said …"

Sachem made a connection and bolted up. Not caring that Tom saw him, Sachem jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground five stories below. Tom screamed and ran to the sill of the large window. Tom knew he was drunk, but he could not believe what he saw. "No fuckin' way…" he slurred and then he passed out.

Sachem ran all the way across campus passing drunken and euphoric pledges along the way. The non-pledging students were stirring and getting ready for class. Sachem burst through the doors of the chapel and ran straight up the aisle to where Meno and the pledge brothers still sat awaiting Sachem's return.

The one and only pledge grabbed the short table and flipped it over. He found the instructions taped to the bottom of the Tiddlywinks table. He then angrily slammed the table back into place and grabbed the chips with claws.

Sachem was losing his cool and Meno thought that perhaps the pledge master did not think of what it would be like to have a demon of Sachem's strength angry. It was true Sachem was the only half demon among them, but it was also obvious that he was still more powerful than any of the present DMN brothers.

Meno lost the match of Tiddlywinks and Sachem got his letters. He was given a blazer with the fraternity's crest on the breast pocket. He wore his jacket with pride as he went to breakfast before class. It was a ridiculous trial, but Sachem was glad he did it. He could go home to his family with his pride intact.

After breakfast Sachem was brought back to the DMN house and introduced to the house mother; an older demoness with healing abilities. The brothers brought him to a slightly posh room full of trophies and banners. Each of the brothers welcomed Sachem and he expressed thanks in allowing him in. Then it was Sachem's turn to address his new brothers.

Sachem held a bottle of water and looked through his unruly bangs as he said "It is no secret that I am privy to the powers of my father and grandfather. As a consequence I am not tolerant of weakness. You did well to find a challenge for me. It did more than challenge my physical abilities, which by now, you must have noticed are far above average. I could not use my other senses, nor my memory. Though it was a clever challenge" he said with a smile "it should not have taken you that long to figure one out."

"Now that I have risen to that challenge I am a part of you. I will not tolerate being part of a demon organization that has fallen out of touch with its demon nature." Sachem was determined to make a worthy impact on the brotherhood, not only for his father's name, but also for his own. "If you were in touch with your own true selves you would have found a tougher challenge for me _sooner_. Know this: Now that I am a part of you things are going to change around here." The blood of the Inu clan was going to reinvigorate the fraternity.


End file.
